


Star Guild  Chronicles......AT THE  FESTIVAL!

by Undertaleuniverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, All characters are from Phantomwolfblue, Along with all the story, Day at Carnival, F/M, Fanfic for an original work, Fanfiction, Fantasy and Science Fiction - Freeform, Festivals, Grumpy - Freeform, IN SPACE!, Inspired by Green Lantern the Animated Series, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Just writing this story for them, Mutual Pining, Mysterious Origins, Oblivious, Outer Space, Razaya inspired, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaleuniverse/pseuds/Undertaleuniverse
Summary: For a request from a special friend. A fanfic for their upcoming original series called Star Chronicles. (Which when comes out, give it a read)If you're a fan of Green Lantern the Animated Series, than check out Star Guild  Chronicles when it comes out because it greatly Inspire by Inspire by unfortunately cancelled series.Won't spoiled much because don't wanna ruins the upcoming series so this story will include only tiny detailsMain Characters:NealGawolikRaynorStarlenePlot: While Gawolik and Neal are out looking for some parts for the Star Cruiser (their spaceship, and Gawolik is doing all the works as usual while Neal is out flirting again), Starlene and Raynor attends a fair on the planet they'd landed or rather crashed on.Creators of Star Guild is Phantomwolfblue who will be starting the series in the summer. You can see the art of all her characters at her Instagram g.u.a.r.d.i.a.ns8





	Star Guild  Chronicles......AT THE  FESTIVAL!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantomwolfblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolfblue/gifts).



_Breathe in, breathe out. Focus on the soft noises of nature passing by. Clear your mind and soul of all emotions, both good and bad._

Replays the basic steps of meditation on loop within Raynor’s thoughts as he sit cross-crossed on the evergreen landscape of the planet Gyphoz he and the rest of the Star Cruiser crew (a tolerable nuisance as he prefer to called his crewmates) founds (stranded) themselves on after having their ship dubbed Star Cruiser makes an emergency landing (crashed because the hunk of jump failed on them once again) after moments ago.

       _Breathe in, breathe out. Focus on the soft noises of natu-_

 _Buzzzzzz!_ Rather than be gifting with the calmness of a running river nearby or clapping of wings belonged to the roaming wildlife, all his ears picks up was the buzzing of what he presume is a mosquito that never heard of personal space before.

  “Grrr,” Raynor growls but with a shook of his head he tune out the tiny annoyance, focus returning to what he came out here to do in the first place. To performs his daily meditation session (that and to get far away from the bickering of two of his crewmates as they blames one another for the Star Cruiser crashing as they checks out the system and engine).

 With a slap of his hands, eyes remains close, he shoo the pest away and dwells in his thoughts and surroundings once more.

    _Breathe in, breathe out. Focus on the soft noises of nature passing by. Clear your mind and soul of all emoti-_

 _Buzzzzzzzzz!_ Apparently the mosquito didn’t gets the message as it was still here, believing Raynor had given him an invitation to comes in closer. _Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

Instead of emotions leaving Raynor, anger flooded him with a large sprinkle of annoyance. Eyebrows twitching per buzz, ticking down until the bomb that is Raynor’s rage explodes.

  With another slap of his hands, Raynor sho the pest away and resumes back to where he’d left on.

Taking a deep breathe, he let the steps play on.

_Breathe in, breathe ou-_

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

“Gargh!” Raynor snaps (took much longer than it usually does, which means the mediations was working), eyes open wide with rage piercing at the creature with a small frame but yet somehow produces such a loud and annoying sound.

 _Buzzzzzzzzzz!_ He sworn the mosquito was just taunting him now..

   “I’ll-I’ll-I’ll show you!” Raynor got back on his feet and brought his hands down toward the directions of the pest, swinging them back and back, attempting to gets the being that dare disturbs him between his hands and squirt it to death with a clap. But the mosquito was to fast for him, dodging the grabby hands that have a desire to strangle it.

  “Grrrrrr! You buzzing nuisance!” He now chase after the mosquito, even though it was finally going away just how he wanted. But he wanted to make sure that the pest never gets a chance to bother him again.

   “I’ll crush you into the ground for disturbing me you blood sucking menace!”

  “While I understands why you’re upset seeing how  I am intruding on your personal hours, there’s no needs for name calling.” A similar sweet voice filed her complaint, snatching Raynor’s attention long enough for the mosquito to makes it escape as the enrage and irritated Revonngerian turns around to meets face to face with who else decides was foolish enough to barge in on his mediation session.

  Standing before him but keeping a safe distance was one of his fellow crewmates (the only one he can stands and actually enjoys her company), Starlene or Star as the rest of the crew calls her except for him.

Star was dressed in her usual attire: a simple strapless purple going past her fingertips with her legs dressed in long lavender boots that came up just past her knees. Around her neck was three lavender choker like necklaces while a light blue belt decorated with a tool of 8 lavender orbs with a light blue bottom of each wrap around her waist. On each forearm she wore a lavender gauntlet that covered the backs of her hands with large blue stone embedded in them. Equipped atop her head was her light lavender helmet that she seems to never take off, her long locks of purple hair fell down her back while some stick out upfront.

  Her bright and colorful outfit give off a cheerful demeanor which she can do on her own with just a smile(and bright lime green skin), contrasting to Raynor’s rather average appearance and frightening and angry demeanor.

  Dressed in an orange shirt that reaches pouts his shoulder and the collar rounded with two unbuttoned bottoms revealing a white shirt underneath where skin would meets fitting his muscular and lean frame, and grey jean with lightish brown ankle boots with metal toes and a leather strap around the middle of his foot. From where his fingers are on his hands are bandages that go up his arms, disappearing up his sleeves. The only accessories he wore was: a predomsa metal bracelet on his right wrist with a light blue plate atop his wrist and a leather belt around his left thigh and knees with a metal plate on front. Nothing covers his head, exposing his naturally white spikes and short hair, where under it lay black and shaven hair.

     If a stranger was to meets him and they was unaware of his species, one would believe Raynor have on eyeshadow or eyeliner when in reality that’s apart of his natural feature. The skin around his eyes are black while his eyes themselves are a dark blue with the pupils a nearly black blue and the sclera a white blue.

 The two crewmates was standing before one another now, a height difference between them with Raynor being a few inches taller than her.

  “Star-Starlene,” Raynor almost lost his words, something that seems to happens now and then since he’d been with the Star Cruiser crew and been mostly in the presence of Starlene despite only having been with them for a few months now.

  “My anger wasn’t aim toward you, I hadn’t even been aware of your presence until now. But nonetheless, forgive me for outburst.”

  “There’s no needs for apologies,” Starlene assures him. “Mosquitoes can be rather bothering.”

  “Yes, they quite ,” Raynor eyes the place around incase said pest really lack intelligence by coming to his ears again and making noise.

 “Besides, your outbursts and names calling have becomes a regular occurrence that I’d grown quite use to.”

 “Oh,” Raynor didn’t sounds amuse at her statement because it’s truth he’d been trying to fix, hench the purpose of his meditation sessions.

  “Anyway, the reason I came to you is because Neal and Gawolik have news on the current state Star of the ship and would like both of us to be presence, so I’d comes to receives you for the meeting.”

   “And let me guess, by news they only have bad news, which involves us taking here longer.” Raynor knees where this was going.

 “Most likely.”

 “Of course, why am I not surprise?” With an eyeroll, Raynor proceed to heads back inside the large ship that is the Star Cruiser with Starlene walking aside him to hear.

 The Star Cruiser was painted with the colors: purple, orange, and gold. The insides match that of a house, equipped with various rooms such as: bedrooms, living room, storage,  kitchen and laundry room. Also abroad the ship was the bridge, brig, lounge, training room, medal, cargo bay, and engine room. The inside was painted with the same colors as the outside.

     Walking onto the hatch, the youngest crewmates enters the Star Cruiser to see what Neal and Gawolik have in store for them.

* * *

 

“Alright, glad that everyone assembled,” the Namuh known as Neal clapped his hands together, standing before the rest of his crew within the longue.

 Neal Gordon is a member of the Star Guild, a guild of various members of species from across the universe and each members is assigned a sector to looks after. One guild per sector of the universe, the members takes on various jobs or tasks from people and are paid for completing them. His sector is the Epsilon sector and for all the years he’d been in the guild, he’d proven to be one of their most reckless members but still manages to get the job done. He’s best known for his pilot skills and getting himself (and dragging other with him and by others, mostly Gawolik) into crazy schemes.  His features consists of: white skin, muscular built but not too bulky, pair of bright green eyes, and brown hair with three strands framing his face and one around each eye and one between giving him an undercut. He sporting his usual attire: a rounded collar shirt, forest green at the top and an upside down triangle like lines separating the green from the black that covers the rest of his shirt, with sleeves going past his elbows, black pants and green boots that go up half his leg. A white belt is wrap around his waist with a purple buckle that has vibrations lines decorating it. Over his shirt he has on a high collared, green and black open jacket it’s the sleeves rolled up to expose his elbows a little. On his left arm, he wear metal gauntlet of sorts from his wrist to a little under where his jacket stops with blue plate in the middle to access the gauntlet’s functions with threes rows of tiny green gems adorning it.

  Neal is the leader, cofounder, and pilot (stunt pilot more like it) of the Star Cruiser crew.

   “With regards to the state of the Star Cruiser,” he began “, there’s some good news and there’s some bad news as well.”

  “And by that, he mostly means bad,” Raynor replied with arms folded around his chest as he slumped in his seat on the cough with Starlene next to him. Starlene giggles under her breathe with a hand sealing her mouth.

 Seeing Starlene finding his comment funny brought a significantly small and rare smile to Raynor’s face for a quick second before it reverted back to his usual frown. Not even the most nakediest of eyes could catch that.

   “Shut it you noozer and let his speak.” The Valgvaxian named Gawolik scolds him, sitting at Raynor’s left with great space between them.

 Gawolik is cofounder of their crew and second in comments. Apart of the Star Guild as well, he already given himself a reputation as a weapons expert, heavy hitter, and war veteran despite his young age of 27. Compare to Neal, his build is far more muscular and bulky while his skin is a light skin. He has a pair of orange eyes with a large chin with two gnaw like appendages in front of his mouth and pointed ears. His usual attire consists of: a green sleeveless shirt that show off his toned muscles on arms and under his shirt, an off poncho of sorts with a gray collar around his neck holding it up decorated with gray and dark green stripes, dark green puffy pants with a bulky medium green waistband wraps around his waist, and pale golden boots. On his upper left arm was an armband matching his poncho with large bulky golden gloves that reach up to his elbows with a purple stone embedded on the backs of both of them.

    “Thanks you Gawolik,” Neal continues. “As I was saying, we got good news and bad news. The bad news is that the Star Cruiser needs some parts which we unfortunately don’t have at the moment, leaving us stuck here for awhile until we can go fetch them.”

  “Terrific,” Raynor expected this outcome, groaning with sarcastic. “Please tells us the good news, surely that will lighten our situation.“ Sarcasm was obvious in his tone as always whenever he was annoys, which was all the.

  “Do I needs to gets the hot glue gun and paste your mouth shut?” Gawolik growls. “Wait, you knows what's, why didn’t I think of them sooner?”

  “It’s a miracle you can produce a though at all with that  significantly small peck you called a brain of yours. Amazing you have one in the first place.”

 “Why you-One more word out of you, and I’ll shoot you out through the airlock!”

 Another argument had started between the two, their fights is a frequent things that in the beginning drawn fear from the rest of the crewmates but now only brings out annoyance because it left them to break them apart before they go at each other with their fists.

  “In case you’d forgotten, which seems most likely since it seems you forgotten to brush your teeth based on how your breathe reek of your breakfast from this morning, we’re stuck on this planet. So your obviously not fully thought out plan won’t produce the results you wanted.” Raynor spat at him, with Starlene in the middle as she wish for Neal to continues.

“Why you-OUCH!”

“Hey!” Raynor hollered as both he and Gawolik pulls at their ears by Starlene.

  “Please cease all arguments once Neal give us the good news,” Starlene told them with a neutral expression as she let go of their ears and folded both of her hands in her laps again.

  Rawolik and Raynor glares at each other for a brief second before shifting their focus onto Neal, still rubbing their ears, not use to the pain from such a tiny act so matter how times she or Neal had done it to break up the two.

  “Please proceed Neal,” Starlene told Neal to continues.

 “Thanks you Star,” Neal continues. “And the good news is that there’s a shop nearby where we can gets those parts and a couple of spares as well in case something like this happens again.”

  “Which it will,” Raynor huffs.

 “By we, he means me,” Gawolik clarified. “While I’m doing all the work, as usual, he’ll be reuniting with this old flame of his.”

  “Friend,” Neal clarified. “Just an old acquaintance I met during my earlier years at the guild.”

 “Uh huh, and what are we supposed to do exactly while you too are running about?” Raynor asked with a tap of his feet. Since both Starlene and Raynor was in their late teens, as the oldest and most mature ones present (for Neal, mature at his own level), Gawolik and Neal didn’t trust them to wander alone on any planets they lands or crash on without supervision.

 “That’s where the rest of the good news comes in handy,” Neal continues. “Looks like we lande-”

 “Crashed.” Gawolik, Starlene, and Raynor said in unison.

  “Landed,” Neal kept to that belief “, on Gyphoz during one of their annual festivals, it should be in full swing in just about a hour or two. And gets this, this one is for a special occasions ‘cause there’s gonna be a meteor tonight. Perfect for you kiddos mindle around and about in.”

   “Thanks, but I’ll pass,” Raynor wasn’t a fan social activities, especially ones involving large gathering of people, and the rest of his crew are well-revered in that but yet still always try to convinced him to joins in on their activities. And somehow that manages to succeed every time.  Well, only for person, and said person is about to change Raynor’s nightly plan of loathing around in three, two, one….

    “A festival sounds like a grand idea!” Starlene cheers. “Especially one being place outside my home planet. I’ll be glad to attends and looking forward for the meteor showers tonight.” Starlene was practically bursting with joy.

Hearing Starlene’s enthusiasm for the festival made Raynor rise up and gave rise to new thoughts.

   “Looks like you gets the place for yourself for awhile,” Neal said to Raynor. “Try not to make a mess while we’re gone”

  “On second thoughts, I’d decided to attend this festival,” Raynor changed his mind. Averting his gaze from a curious Starlene staring at him with surprised eyes but a gleeful smile.

  “Is that so?” Gawolik furrowed his brows in suspicious, more than he usually does at Raynor. “What made you change your mind so quick, noozer?”

 “As a living complex system, a mind is known to change it thoughts, giving itself new reasonings behind things. You would probably already known that if you have one,” Raynor barks back. He didn’t want to admit that’s the only reason he decides to change his mind and attend the stupid festival was because of Starlene, wanting to keeps an eye on her and because….He generally enjoys her company. Not that he would ever admits both outloud.

  “Whatever reasoning for Raynor deciding to attend the festival doesn’t bothers me. Having a friend joins me in the festivities will makes my afternoon even more enjoyable than it originally would be if I were to have accompany the festival alone.” Starlene exclaimed, jumping on her feet.

  Hearing and seeing Starlene displays seer joy over him accompanying her made Raynor’s cheeks darken into a darker shade of grey as he was quick to looks away in hope no one seen his blush.

  He was quick for Starlene, who have her eyes closes as she squeals, but not for a smirking Neal with a raise eyebrow that says he knows what going on and a glaring Gawolik piercing into him.

  “Let makes sure the only festivities plan for tonight are the one at the festival,” Gawolik huff out, punching his fists together as a warning.

  “What others festivities would else occurs?” Starlene asked obliviously with a tilt of her head.

 “Uh..Uh..well..you see,” now the Valgvaxian’s cheeks was becoming a darker shade of pink as he rubs a hand on the back of his head.

  Seeing how the tables had turned and how he wasn’t the only one blushing now, Raynor decides to use this opportunity as payback for Gawolik using his as a training dummy during their last training session.

   “Yes Gawolik. Care to enlighten us on what you means exactly,” Raynor gave an evil smirk at the now sweating Valgvaxian.  

  Gawolik gave him a growl as a warning to stops. “Watch it noozer, or else I’ll pounce you all the way into next week.”

* * *

 

“Why did I comes to this stupid thing in the first place again?” Raynor groaned as the painter shift his face again with a grip of her  hand and brush the paintbrush coated in paint onto his cheeks once more.

  “Not sure, you never gave a reason for joining me,” Starlene commented as the painter was giving the finishing touching of her masterpiece on Starlene’s face.

     Like Neal informed them, after a hour or two passed, the festival was in full swing. From handmade decorations and balloons floating in the air and booths or stand with merchants and sellers offering their finest products for a price or for simply for winning a game to children running around as their parents chase after them while carrying all the stuff their children made them bought, the Gyphozian known how to throw a festival.

   The Gyphozians was humanoids with various skin colors that went from lime green like Starlene’s to some having a mixture such as red and purple. With black pupilless eyes and some having more then one extra  limb, they have black lines spread across their bodies like tattoo.

    At soon as Star and Raynor steps hook onto the festival’s grounds once Neal and Gawolik was long gone, Raynor has to chase after the practically shooting Star as she ran across the festival looking for which activities to start with first. When Raynor finally catch up with her, they found themselves at a face painting booth that came with two artists, each with an extra sets of arms, which is where they found themselves for the past twenty five minutes, having their face painting.

  “And...WA-LA!” The pair of artists announced their completion, placing their brushes down.

 “How do I looks?” Starlene asked.

  ‘Take a look for yourself deary ,“ her painter presenting a hand mirror in front of her, allowing her to see what was done to her face.

  Across her cheeks and above her eyes was trails of sparkling silver and light blue stars with hot pink glitter as the stardust.

  “Oh mind, you’d done a fabulous job,” Star complimented as she got up out of her seat and brush a finger along the stars embedded on her face, being mindful to do so gently to not disrupts the fresh painting.

  “Raynor, how do I looks?” Star turned around to ask Raynor, but froze when she saw what was painted on his face.

 Raynor looks up at her face,  the stars being seen in his pupils, but he was more mesmerized by her face than the stars themselves“You looks...fine.” Raynor manages to says, not saying anything further.

  Starlene gave his a smile, but a look of confusion came with it. “You also looks fine. But I’m curious on whether or not a species of a plant or animal is painted on your face. I’d never seen a known creature with large red lips, blue around eyes, a white face, or a large red nose all inhabited on one face.”

  “Red nose..Wait!” As soon as his ears reorganized what Star’d just desired, he grabs ahold of a hand mirror to sees what had been done to his face.

 Just as Star described it, his face was painted white with large blue circles painted around his eyes, his lips painted red with an extra length added on both sides that gave the appearance of a long smile, and a large red circle on his nose that made it looks like a red orb had replaced his own. His face had been painted into a-

 “Clown! You painted me as a clown!” Raynor steams, glaring at his face painter while the other back away and hid behind Star in case Raynor strike his anger onto her.

“Why yes, yes I did,” the artist held her head high with pride, seeing that she did nothing wrong. “When I asked you what you wanted, you said it didn’t matters as long as it quick, giving me permission to paints what I wanted, so I did.”

 “What’s in the great Space Nebula gave you the idea to paints me as a clown of all thing!?” Raynor’s outburst was drawing attention from Gyphozians and visitors or tourists passing by.

  “I thoughts your face could lighten up  a bit seeing how a frown is your signature looks, so what better way than a clown to puts a much needed smile on your face.” She explained with a shrug of her arms.

 The clown have the opposite effect on Rarnorm, increasing his already deepened frown. The pain was already starting to melt off a bit, as if his anger was heating up his face.

  “ If I must says,” Starlene enters the conservation “, I do find the painting quite cute.”

 “Thanks you. Nice to hear someone appracties my work,” the artist folded her arms around her chest and shifts her back away from Raynor who looks like he was ready to pounce on her.

 “Please tells me I brought my bo staff or whip with me. I wish to give a deserving review.”

* * *

 

“Is that junk off my face yet?” Raynor ask Starlene as he aggressively rubs away the paint with the cloth as the pair roams around the festival, searching for another activity.

  “No, only what appears to be 85% of traces of paint is gone.” Star answered him. “You still have red around our mouth.”

 “Of course I do,” he rubbed more fiercely around his mouth with the rag. “ I still says we should’ve asks for a refund and gotten our jreds back.”

 “But they works so hard on our face makeS and that would be unfair to th-”

  “Hey! Red and Robot Girl!” A voice sounding like it belongs to a man called out, stopping the pair in their track to see if it was meant for them, eyeing their surroundings.

  “Woohoops! Over here!” The voice sounds like it came from up ahead where a 2 pairs of arms was waving at them.

    “I think he’s referring to us,“ Star walks up to their caller, with a reluctant Raynor’s behind him who’s not so keen on the nickname, pursuing to scrub away the paint with more force.

  When they reached their caller, they found themselves in front of a water dunking booth where stood and sat two male Gyphozians. One was behind the stands where the cash register and various hanging stuff animals was while the other was seated atop a tank of water within a cage with the target aside the tank.

   “Pardon me sirs, but did one of you calls us over?” Starlene asks them, approaching the booth closer.

“That would be me babe,” the man seated above the water reply with a wink.

 For some odd reason, the action made Ratnot’s blood boil more than it usually does, glaring at their caller.

 “What is it that you wants with us?”  Raynor demanded .

“Uh Red, you still some red around your mouth,” he pointed a finger at his lips, indicating what Star just told him. “But I has to says that is a nice color on you.”

“Just gets on with it.” The man behind the stand flinch at Raynor’s tone.

   “Easy there fellow,” the dunkee raise his hands in surrender. “I was just wondering if you too would be interesting in one of these lovely prizes.” He extended a hand out toward the hanging stuff toy animals above the booth. Similar to the Gyphozians, the stuffed toy version of a local animals came in a variety of colors and have multiple limbs, but their eyes was difference from the locals because theirs have pupils and have more than two. They appeared to be some sorts of bearlike creatures based on their fury nature.

       “Oh, how cute,” Starlene coo at the toys like they were the real creatures they were based on.

“Indeed they are,” the dunkee continues. “And you obtain one of these lovely prizes by dunking me in the tank. It will only costs you 3 jreds for every 3 balls. What you you so? You think that angry boy of yours have strength that match his anger? Or is he’s all show and his face just stuck that way because he didn’t listen to his mommy?”

   “This fellow have a name and is not interesting in your dumb games,” Raynor growls about to leave off.

  “Ok, what about about doll face over here?” The dunkee pointed down at Starlene.

 “Who? Me?” Star pointed at herself.

“Her!” Raynor didn’t like some stranger giving Starlene names, especially with that look on his face, stopping in his tracks to return to Star’s sides. Raynor didn’t knows the reasonings behind it, but all he knows that Star didn’t like the attention.

  “Yeah, bet cutie over here can pack a few punches,” he gave a wink at her.

  “Oh uh,” Star’s cheeks blush into a darker shade of lime.

   “You knows, if you don’t hit the target, I can just give you a toy...In exchange for a quick peck on the lips.” The dunkee pucker up his lips and made kissing sounds.

  “I don’t thinks that would be fair or appropriate for the other cust-”

“Twenty-one balls,” Raynor slams down jreds down onto the counter, surprising the clerk that had yet to says a word.

 “Raynor, what are you doing?”

“About to put this guys back in his place,” the clerk placed 21 balls in on the counter and took the jreds.

  “Oh, going in for the big league I see,” the dunkee taunts Raynor. “Lets see if your aim is as strong as that attitude of yours.”

Raynor growls and pick up a ball, ready to fire it at the target. “With pleasure.”

* * *

  

( _Twenty-one rounds later_ )

 “And that’s ball twenty-one!” The dunkee announced, Raynor missing the target once again, the ball hitting the ground jointing the others missed balls.  “Which means you’re out of here.”

  “ARRGH!” Raynor slam his fists onto the counter.

  “Better luck gets time buddy.” The dunkee continues to taunt him, been doing so the whole time Raynor attempts to get his to falls down into the water. “Looks like you fail to impress you lady friend tonight. Maybe I can makes it up to her by bringing her to my place tonight.” He gave Star another wink.

  “Don’t makes me comes over there and drown you myself!” Raynor’s hands reach into his pockets to pulls out more jreds to purchase another set of balls, but Starlene place a hand on his shoulders to stop him before he even pull out the jreds.

 “That won’t be necessary,” Star stated. “No needs to waste anymore of your jreds than you already have. Let me have a turn.” She place a single jred onto the counter and the clerk took it and went to go get her a ball.

   “Look like dollface is gonna win the toy for herself,” the dunkee replied. “I like woman that take charge.”

 “Starlene, I can do this myse-” Raynor protests but was cuts off by Star

  “I didn’t asks for your permission,” nothing harsh was present in her tone. The clerk handing her a ball, but she refuses it.

 “That won’t be necessary,” Starlene stated, turning her focus onto the dunkee, then the target and raise her hand with it wide open.

  “Starlene, what are you doing?” Raynor ask with caution as Star gauntlets began to charge up, it gem glowing as a ball of energy forms from her hands.

   “Win,” Star answers with a smile as the dunkee what she have in mind to win as a large blast of energy shot out of Star’s raised hand.

 “Oh no,” he gulps.

 _BOOM!_ The blast hits straight through the target, sending the dunkee plumping into the water.

 _SPLASH!_ The dunkee fell into the water, becoming soak.

  Raynor holds back a laugh, giving the dunkee a smirk, showing how plead he was for the dunkee getting what he deserves.

 “I’ll like the purple one please,” Star pointed at the purple stuffed toy. With a nod, the clerk reach for her desired toy and gave it to her.

  “Thanks you,” Star thanked the clerk and gave her new toy a tight squeeze.

Raynor couldn’t helps but smile at the scene, finding it amusing, almost erasing all regrets for having comes to the festival with her.

 “Can dollface still comes over to my place?” The soak dunkee dare to asks, having returns to his seat.

“Can you blast him now?”

* * *

 

“What about this one? Does this give you a taste?” Starlene ask, holding the cotton candy they’d purchased among others treats earlier that been consumed but fails to give sweet saifiscation to Raynor’s taste buds, hoping that this would be the one.

  “Once again no,” Raynor sign, complaining under his breath on how for a festival they fail to makes their treats sweet enough his species’ thick taste buds that at times made his wonders was a curse.

   “Hmm,” Star gave a pout, upset that Raynor wasn’t enjoying himself, wondering if  he force himself to attends the festival for her sake. “Maybe we can acquire something with meat. I believes we pass a few stands that sold-”

  “Starlene, that’s won’t be necessary,” Raynor was already stuff, despite his unsatisfied tongue saying otherwise. “Never was a fan of sweets anyway. Beside, if we knows now, then we’ll lose our seat for the meteor showers.”

 Night had fallen upon Gyphoz, but everyone was still very much active and the blinking lights that now brighten the festival seems to empower them to continue their merrymaking.

  Raynor and Starlene was seated atop a hill on a blanket, among other people seated on blankets or chairs of their own, all waiting the meteor shower which was to start anytime soon now.

  “Are you su-”

“Positive,” Raynor stated firmly as polite as he could, wishing for Star to cease her patronizing over his well-being, believing he doesn’t deserves.

 It seems Star gots the message, mouth closed with worry eyes, about to shift her focus onto the night sky only to looks back onto Raynor. “.......Raynor, can I ask you a question?”

  “Other than the one you just ask me?”

“Yes.”

 “Sure, go straight ahead, but that’s it for tonight.”

“...Raynor, why did you accompany me tonight?”

 Raynor wasn’t surprised by that question. In fact, he’d been dreaded being ask the question, afraid of saying the real reason behind changing his mind and jointing Starlene tonight.

 “Like I told that giant buffum  of a crewmates of ours, I have my reasons.” Raynor gave her a short, simple, and very detailed lacking of an answer.

      “But I wants to knows your reasoning,” Star persisted. “I knows you tend to enjoy solace, especially when given the chance when not all of us are abroad the ship. So I was taken aback by your decision to comes to such a large social gathering when you always state how you hate such events.”

  “People change minds, and I changed my mind. So just drops it.” He did his best to not raise his voice at her, but was finding it rather difficult to do as he grows annoys at her pestering him. Some people surrounding them gave them a quick glance before returning their focus onto the night sky in anticipating for the meteor showers that are to comes.

  “But I don’t want your reasoning for forcing yourself to comes here to be because of me.”

“So what if it is?” Raynor realizes  his mistake a little too late, slamming his mouth shut as Star stare at him with a worrisome and regretful expression.

“So I am the reason you came here, yet I’d done nothing to makes your time here enjoyable.” Star looks down in guilt.

 Seeing the cheerful and shining Star looks so sorrowful made Raynor signs, forcing himself to confess. “Please, none of that now.” He picks up her chin, reverting her focus from the ground onto him.

 “While this day hadn’t been the greatest of days, I don’t even think I ever have one of those before,  you are blameless. In fact, your presence was the only thing that made this day enjoyable, as it usually does.’”

   “Pardon?” Star was confused and surprised by the proclamation.

“What I means is...Your presence annoys me the least out of everyone else I ever hangs out with so far, which isn’t very much, but nonetheless, you’re good company to keeps.”

 “Really?” Star said in disbelief that the lone wolf Raynor actually saw her as a friend.

  “Yes really,” his cheeks darken. “Especially since you’re the one that given me a chance.”  

 “Given you a chance? That’s not true. Neal had given you a chance when he asks if you wanted to joins our crew.”

  “Yes, well Neal is..Neal and he probably only saw me as am ally with important information. Gawolik on the other hands, he despise me with every fibers of his being.”

  “That is not the case. I detect that only 95% of Gawolik isn't fond of you. The other 5% is growing to like you.”

  “Wow, what a huge opportunity,” Raynor rolls his eyes,  knowing that it will takes an eternity of more for the gentle giant to ever warm up to him.

 “Well, if it makes you feels better, all 100% of me like you and see you as a great friend and crewmates,” Star proudly stated.

 Hearing Star says that made Raynor did the lowering impossible. Made his smile. “Thanks you, it’s nice to hear that once in awhile.”

  “Well since you enjoys the compliments so much after hearing it for awhile, than I shall makes it my duties to assure your place on our crew everyday for as long as we lives.” She places her hands over Raynor’s.

 Taken aback by the physical contact that he rarely experience, Raynor’s blush deepen as he pulls his hands back.

“So wh-when is this frickin meteor showers supposed to starts?”

“Right now! Looks!” Star exclaimed, pointing up a the star where a school of meteors joins the stars, adding more light to the night sky. They giant white orbs with a tail of dust pour across the sky like fairies would on something sweet, all eyes focusing on them.

  “I believes these are known as the Quadrantids,” Star began, eyes glued to them. “Compare to other meteor showers, they are said to be the most unusual due to originated from an asteroid. Isn’t it fascinating.”

  “Yeah, sure is,” Raynor knew she would finds their origins interesting given her own usual origin from the sky.

 “Aren’t they beautiful?”

 “Sure are,” Raynor replied, eyes not on the space’s fireworks but instead on her, pushin himself to makes a bold move he knows he’ll regrets later but decides to live in the moment. “You knows what else beautiful?”

 “Lots of things I propose. What do you have in mind?”

   _Now or never,_ he thoughts. “Y-Gawolik?”

 “You found Gawolik beautiful?” Star turn her gaze to Raynor.

 “No, I means Gawolik is approaching us. Looks.” He pointed behind her, making Star turns around to an approaching Gawolik heading in their directions.

“There you two noozers are!” Gawolik announced, standing before the two, sweaty and with several bruises like he’d just engage in a fight. “I’d been looking all over for you time.”

 “Gawolik, you’re injured!” Star rise of the blanket, follows by Raynor. “What happens?”

 “Look, there’s no time for explanation. All I can tells you is that we needs to leave asap.”

 “What for?”

“What kind of trouble did you two numbskulls got is into now?” Raynor was used to see this happening, becoming a regular occurrence.

  "Oh no! I have nothing to do with this. This was all Neal's fault!" As usual. "He was the one who flirted with the queen in front of her betrothed! And now, his guards and her are after us! Neal back on the ship putting in all the parts together so we can gets off this planet before we all get behea- "

Suddenly, several blasts came firing at ud from behind, follows by several guards. The people saw them, growing with fear and rising out of their, meteor showers still raining down as they scurried their partners or children away.

"Friends of yours?" Raynor folded his arms with judgement in his eyes.

"Quick it with the sass for or else I'll leave you as a peace offering." In a haste, Gawolik lifted both of them up, place them over his shoulders and carry them away with the guards hot on their trails.

"Hey! Put me down!" Raynor began to punch against Gawolik's back.

"Would more than love to, but can't 'cause I'll hear it from Neal."

"And me too." Starlene added. "And Gaowlik, more guards are approaching,  and they're coming on speeders."

"Thanks for the head up Star!" Gawolik pick up the pace.

"Seems like today had been another eventful day," Star giggles, enjoying the ride.

"Yes, I supposed it had," Raynor agrees with a chuckle, what made this day eventful was spending time with her. Not that he would never admits that outloud. But hopefully someday in the future where his past was far behind him.

 


End file.
